


"Just Admiring You..."

by leftrightleftrighthutpresentarms



Category: Simo Häyhä | The White Death - Fandom, Wolves of Karelia - Arna Bontemps Hemenway
Genre: Fanart, M/M, They are so cute damn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftrightleftrighthutpresentarms/pseuds/leftrightleftrighthutpresentarms
Summary: Happy M and Simo!
Relationships: Simo Häyhä | The White Death/M
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	"Just Admiring You..."

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wolves of Karelia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/771399) by Arna Bontemps Hemenway. 



> Here it is. Some scene art. All except the top right one is post-war. Top right is during the war.

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning to write the third chapter of the chaptered fanfic but I just want to take a little more time, planning it as well as I can!  
> Here is this fanart instead.


End file.
